


over the edge

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - riptide [2]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "i don't know where you've been. i'm not sharing a shake with you."[ riptide; minseo/seungjun ]





	over the edge

"Where's the rest of 'em?" Seungjun asks as he strides up to a booth empty save for the lone soul occupying it. He stands as he stares down at the unfilled space, uncomfortable with sitting down until he gets his answer. His hands are stuck deep in the pockets of his jacket, and maybe that and  _ where's everyone else _ aren't the elements he should be putting together for a greeting when he's a good fifteen to possibly thirty minutes late, but that wasn't unusual anymore. Not for his friends, at least.

 

.

 

Minseo was already nursing a coffee while she waited for her very time-unaware friends to meet her at their usual spot. She doesn't even lift her head to look at the male who had joined her, especially not since his initial words were  _ not _ an apology. "Dunno." She says, taking a sip of her coffee before finally looking at Seungjun. "Thought they might have been on the late bus with yourself."

 

.

 

They weren't all terrible at communication - well, from what he's learned from watching them, some were at least better at it than others. Quite a few were better than he was, at least. And if he could actually be here for once, it had to be likely that those absent left some kind of message in the time it took for Seungjun to get here. "Abduction?" He offers as his first feasible explanation for this when he pulls out his phone to check for new messages.

 

.

 

"Abduction. Sex. Gaming." She frowns at him, thinking about the people in their friendship group. Her sister, likely to be hanging around with junghwan. Chanhyuk was likely to either be sleeping or lost in a game of something or other. She wasn't quite sure about seoyeon, it seems odd for her. "Maybe they forgot." She shrugs. "Looks like it's just us for now."

 

.

 

It isn't a matter of  _ where _ they were - each of them had their habits and it wouldn't be difficult to guess which habitual pit they'd fallen into - but why they weren't here  _ now. _ Before he was. It's unsettling being around before almost everyone else. He knew he should have slept in longer this morning. "Looks like it." Seungjun continues to scroll down his list of read messages as he finally eases into the booth, as if staring would make a new one pop up and answer all his questions.

 

.

 

"I can see you're already going to be oodles of fun." Her jab is light hearted and she doesn't really mean it. It doesn't hold any poison. "What were you doing to make you so late?" It's a silly question, considering that it  _ is _ seungjun. And the world could be on fire and he would still take his sweet time evacuating.

 

.

 

"What were you doing to make you so early?" The only way to come to terms with all the space around him is to fill it, so he does. The owners of the joint won't take too kindly to him lounging on the seat, one leg up in the place of another body. He figures he can redirect their complaints to the people who aren't here should anyone come around.

 

.

 

"I wasn't so early. I was on time." She pointed out, watching as he takes a seat across from her. She takes another sip of her coffee and doesn't speak until its place back on the table. "Now you." She half-glares at him as her phone buzzes. She takes it out and scoffs at the message. "Eunji bailed."

 

.

 

Seungjun doesn't necessarily  _ jump _ at the chance to avoid properly answering the question, it just sort of  _ happens. _ One minute he's still paying maybe too much attention to his phone even with someone sitting across from him, and the next he hears that Eunji's bailed and he has to know, "is it an alien thing or a sex thing?" He puts an arm on the table and leans forward, lowering his voice when he adds, "or both?"

 

.

 

Minseo types a response and looks back at seungjun. She raises a brow at his sudden interest, something that always seems to throw her off. For seungjun to be such a slow being, to suddenly become focused, it was weird. "Alien thing?" It's a question that she suddenly shakes her head about. "Work thing." Minseo confirms, sitting back in her seat to get over the sudden urge to flick him on the nose.

 

.

 

He sits back with a small huff, disappointed by the answer he gets when compared to all the alternatives that had started to swim around in his head. He crosses Eunji's name off his mental checklist of 'people whose texts he'll wait for but likely won't get because no one makes the mistake of texting Seungjun before literally anyone else', and goes back to waiting for something new to pop into his inbox. Minseo had mentioned something before, hadn't she? Ah, right. "I got distracted."

 

.

 

She rolls her eyes at him and quietly wonders why on earth she let herself get saddled with just Seungjun. It's not that she has anything against him, quite the opposite. But trying to get a decent flowing conversation that didn't involve several pauses and questions of "sorry did you ask something?" Was like getting blood from a stone. No, that would probably be easier. "Surprise surprise." She offers a smile with her words. "Are you going to order something?"

 

.

 

And this is the one line of questioning Seungjun couldn't push to the back of his mind and forget even if he tried. "I'll have whatever you're gonna have. If you pay for it." His fingers pause their aimlessly scrolling as he tries to remember if he happens to owe Minseo anything. He doesn't think he should, he does most of his sponging off Junghwan when they're all together, but since he's not here... In fact, now that Seungjun thinks about it, maybe that has something to do with him not being around yet. Waiting to show up until someone  _ else _ had to suffer through Seungjun trying to get food out of them sounded like the kind of sly shit Junghwan would pull.

 

.

 

"No." She says simply, finishing the last of her coffee and pushing her cup away from her. "Pay for your own food, and drink." She mumbles. She knew the question was probably going to crop up, and she curses the others for not being here to pay for their friend. She picks up the menu and places it in a way so she doesn't have to look at Seungjun while she chooses what to get.

 

.

 

"Or you could get enough for the two of us to share." He'd half given up on trying this with Minseo even before he'd made his initial proposal, and now only continues because it's something to bother her with while she tries to block him out of her life with a menu. Not the first time someone's tried, and Seungjun's sure it won't be the last. "The couple friendly stuff, like the big shake with the two bendy straws."

 

.

 

She ignores him for the most part, busying herself with deciding what she wants to eat. Internally, she knows she'll get the same thing she always does and she definitely will not share it with the male sat opposite her. "Or you could buy your own food." She suggests, dropping the menu down and pushing it towards him. "I don't know where you've been. I'm not sharing a shake with you."

 

.

 

"Where  _ I've _ been? Minseo." Her name flows like a wounded coo, and he is so tempted to cross whatever lines he routinely ignores just to ask if he's the one that should be worried about whose mouth has been where. But he doesn't - he knows it's unlikely he's getting a plate of anything from her, and he can always wait to eat until he's back home, but a drink would be enough to tide him over. And poking at her for one might be enough to piss her off. Either way, he wins something: a drink or her ire. "You could give me a place to be and we can call it square to share."

 

.

 

She glares at him, knowing full well what the rest of that retort would have been, had he not known what was good for him. Still, she waits to see if he makes a point of it, if he'll be brave enough. But he doesn't, though she keeps her glare firmly held on him. "No." She says again, glare returning to a soft and sure smile. "You can stay parched."

 

.

 

A sigh escaped him, one that is knowing and understanding of her continued refusal. It's also a pinch satisfied by it, but Seungjun won't allow himself to revel in that part of it for too long. "If you insist," and he easily takes off his fighting gloves, content to technically be the loser of this round.

 

.

 

"I do." She retorts, determined to stick by her guns as she watches him. Moments pass and then she flags a waiter, ordering herself one of the sandwiches and a chocolate milkshake, and another coffee. The waiter glances at seungjun, and minseo steps in again. "Oh he's not hungry."

 

.

 

Seungjun almost snorts at the assertion she makes on his behalf. He places both arms on the table when the waiter looks at him with a speck of doubt in their eyes; one arm lays flat on the surface while the other stays up, a hand cupping his cheek as Seungjun stares straight at his opponent. "Mm, you're all I need to keep me going anymore," is his only addition, and by the mildly sickened twist to the waiter's expression that Seungjun sees when he turns back to them, he guesses he sold his gooey eyed tone well enough. "But maybe make that milkshake a large.  _ Two _ straws."

 

.

 

"Don't." Minseo cuts in again, shooting a glare at seungjun before resting a sweet gaze on the waiter. "Just a small, one straw." She tells him, completely ignoring seungjun. "He just broke up with me, he doesn't deserve anything sweet." She sits back in her chair. The waiter pauses, looks at seungjun and then back to minseo.

 

.

 

"Forgetting a one month anniversary isn't grounds for a break up," he heaves a loud sigh, running a frustrated hand through his already mildly unkempt hair before looking to the waiter again, his eyes pleading. "One straw for the small. And a glass of water with a straw for me, too." It's the only compromise Seungjun can think up at such short notice, and it seems the waiter is happy enough to go along with it, nodding once before disappearing from the table.

 

.

 

Her glare returns, as though it even left when directed at seungjun. "You're an idiot." She says once the waiter is out of earshot. "I should have just gone home." She folds her arms across her chest, turning her gaze away from him to look towards the door. She hopes someone comes to save her, hopes that Seoyeon will walk through the door and she'll be able to have some intellectual conversation.

 

.

 

Unperturbed, Seunjun settles back in his seat with a small, forced yawn, although his head did feel a little more heavy with the fog of tiredness after going through that whole partner shtick; but then again, he was almost perpetually in some state of sleepiness, so it might have just been business as usual. "You could call someone and force them to come faster if you're so bothered," he points out, "I'm sure you've had some practice with that."

 

.

 

If they weren't in a public place she would have climbed over the table to sock him in the face. But luckily for him, they were. So she shoots him a death glare instead. "I'm sure that was meant as an insult of some kind but surely having them come  _ faster _ is simply proof of how amazing I am."

 

.

 

"It wasn't an insult," and he finds himself putting more effort into stressing that fact than he does a lot of other, arguably more important things in his life. Not that it even matters what he meant when he said it, she took it and molded it into a compliment anyway.

 

.

 

"Good." She frowns slightly. It doesn't make sense for him to compliment her after she's done nothing but be rude to him. But then, he knows her well enough by now hopefully, to know it's not really how she feels towards him. "I'm not going to thank you."

 

.

 

He scoffs at that, but the slight smile maybe softens the sound a bit. "Wasn't waiting for you to. People generally don't expect applause just for stating a fact. Holy shit, the sky's blue. Wow, gravity's real. No one thanks you for the no shit, Sherlock stuff." With that, his eyes fall back onto his phone, opening the first time-waster of a game he's got loaded onto it instead of his messages.

 

.

 

She stares at him for a moment and it's not angry or frustrated it's mostly curious. Because why is he suddenly using all of the words in his vocabulary to make a point to her. "Oh." She says after a moment, still watching him as he busies himself with his phone. She doesn't speak again, not when the drinks arrive or when the waiter asks if there's anything else he can get for them. Instead she pushes her milkshake towards him, and picks up her coffee.

 

.

 

The only reason Seungjun looks up is because of the sound of something getting pushed across the table. The sight that greets him is a chocolate milkshake that he distinctly remembers trying and failing to order in a larger size. He takes one hand off his phone to pluck out the straw in his glass of water and stick it into the milkshake before pushing it closer to the center of the table.

 

.

 

She watches him for a second as he looks up from his phone, carefully following he transportation of the straw from his water. She briefly thinks he planned this, figured out she'd be kind even though she declared she would not. But she doesn't rest on the thought for too long, glancing back at her coffee before taking a sip. "What are you playing?" She asks finally, once her cup is back on the table.

 

.

 

He could just say he's still trying to ruffle her feathers, long after the two of them seemed to have put down the majority of their weapons and stepped away from the battlefield. But that answer's obvious, easy to see in the way his arms cross and how he's back to leaning over the table, a playful glint in his eye. "One month anniversary date, Minseo. We should act like it."

 

.

 

"Shut up." She hisses at him, taking out her own straw and throwing it at him, no regard for the chocolate froth that spills onto the table and, she hopes, onto him. She turns in he booth, facing the door again as she wills someone to save her. Anyone would work at this point, even he waiter himself would be a welcome replacement for the man sat opposite her.

 

.

 

She lands her shot. The straw doesn't hit anywhere particularly important, just kisses his cheek before dropping awkwardly onto the table and eventually landing unceremoniously onto his lap. Seungjun laughs through almost all of this, wiping at the wet spots he feels around his cheek and close to his eye with one hand while the other transferred the straw from his lap onto the table. "Still mad at me for forgetting, I guess?"

 

.

 

"You're an asshole." She confirms without looking at him. She continues to drink her coffee with the same look of distaste on her face that was there when he first joined her. She considers leaving, letting him deal with the bill on his own. But the odds are he'll find some way to sneak around paying anything at all, tell them he's waiting for a friend and when one of them finally shows up, saddle them with the bill. It's a fight she has no energy to play any part in right now. So she chooses to ignore him.

 

.

 

Despite trying to clean off the tiny splatters of froth from his face, it still feels sticky. He'd like to complain about it, but that could very easily turn into it being it his fault somehow, so he doesn't say anything as he pulls the milkshake closer to him and takes his first sip, returning once again to the phone he'd abandoned.

 

.

 

Minseo hates the silence despite the fact she'd enjoyed it earlier. She hates knowing that she's sharing her table and her time with someone so absolutely infuriating. She glances across at him as he returns to his phone, brow furrowing the more she stares. "You're boring." She pipes up, though it's almost matter of factly.

 

.

 

That's not a descriptor he's unfamiliar with, and with the added bonus of having it be Minseo's lips the words topple out of, it all rolls off his back with ease, without leaving a trace. "What would you like me to do about it?" He asks, mumbling the words around his straw as he drinks a little more of a milkshake that's got this odd edge of victory to it.

 

.

 

"Not be boring." She mumbles as she looks away from him. "Leave." Is another option she gives him. "Do anything that doesn't involve sitting here in silence while you scroll through your phone waiting for texts from friends you don't have." There's no harshness in her words, merely frustration.

 

.

 

Seungjun nods slowly, as if showing that he was taking all of the words she was saying in, carefully considering each and every one. After indulging in another sip is his milkshake, Seungjun lifts his gaze from his phone to look at her. "We could talk more about your sex life," he suggests, his tone utterly and completely serious. "I'm sure nothing about that is boring."

 

.

 

Minseo sighs and turns her body to face him. "We could." She agrees. "There's absolutely nothing boring about my sex life. But I can't imagine it would do much for your ego to know how many exceptional men there are, and then there's you." Truthfully she has no idea how he scales up to those she's slept with, she's never come within an inch of letting it happen. Though she knows she wouldn't be against it. "But if you have questions and think you can handle it, ask away."

 

.

 

Seungjun's eyebrows raise the moment she brings his ego, of all things, into the realm of this discussion, and they don't really fall too far down once she's given him the floor to speak. "Alright," he mumbles, leaning away from his milkshake so he can sit up straighter. "Most fun experience, I guess. To balance out how boring I am."

 

.

 

She thinks about it for a second, and then smiles. "Three guys, one of them gayer than anyone I've ever met, but still amazing with his tongue. That's the most fun experience I've had to date." She says, resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, wondering where on earth those guys were now.

 

.

 

Maybe Seungjun handles the information so easily because he's heard worse - and by worse, he means unforgivingly more descriptive and unwelcome because he decided to fuck with Junghwan way earlier than nine in the morning. "Sounds like the kind of mental fodder that would keep someone busy for days afterwards."

 

.

 

She shrugs her shoulders, letting out a low sigh as she sits back in her seat. "What about you?" Its an offhand question, one she hasn't really thought through. And yet, there is a small pang of curiosity that brings her to wonder about his own antics. Considering she realises she doesn't  _ really _ know much about who seungjun is.

 

.

 

"To keep with the theme, how's the most boring way to put this?" He takes a couple of seconds to pretend that he's mulling over this when he already has his answer tucked away in the back of his mouth. He uses the opportunity to have some more of his drink, slowly drawing the milkshake up his straw and into his mouth, before he answers, "I have sex sometimes."

 

.

 

She frowns at him, regrets what she said to him earlier only remotely. "Oh. Congrats." She sighs, glares at him and then at the milkshake which she  _ definitely _ isn't paying for. And just like that she lets the conversation die yet again. Because what else can they say to each other? She's not overly fond of his entire being, and she's angry at her friends for going AWOL. "Why are we still here?"

 

.

 

"I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say it's because you really enjoy my company." And he's smirking around the straw of his milkshake, nursing the rest of it down like that will somehow make it last forever. "That or you've decided to start taking this anniversary outing seriously, honey."

 

.

 

"Wrong." She mumbles, picking up her coffee and drinking the rest of it. Her sandwich comes just at the right time and she thanks the waiter, biting into the food to avoid having to speak to seungjun for a moment longer. Though she pauses at his next words, glaring her again as she swallows her mouthful. "Bite me."

 

.

 

With an exaggerated pop, Seungjun pulls his mouth off the end of the straw and licks away that traces of liquid chocolate that lingered around his mouth, not wanting any of it to somehow evaporate before he has the chance to enjoy every drop of it. He keeps his eyes on Minseo for most of it though, just so she knows he hasn't forgotten about her comment before he has the chance to say, "just tell me where, Minseo."

 

.

 

She stops herself from answering and really, truly thinks about how much fun she could have, how far she could possibly push him until he either stops or she gets something out of it. With a small smile she leans forward against the table, biting at her lip. "My neck. My tits. My thighs."

 

.

 

A blink. A blink of his eyes is all Seungjun can manage for a second before it clicks in his mind that no, reality has not morphed into some kind of dream, and no, she doesn't sound as irritated by his comment as he was expecting.  _ 'Interesting, I guess,' _ he thinks, folding his arms across his chest as he watched her, closer than before.  _ "Really _ taking this seriously."

 

.

 

She offers a smile, and then her finger is twirling a piece of her hair as she keeps watching him. "Were you not?" She asks and it's followed by a pout and she lets her hair fall. "You've gone a bit rigid, Seungjun. You should relax." She times it perfectly, lifting one of her legs to slide against his own before resting on the edge of the seat between his legs.

 

.

 

_ Okay then. _ If Seungjun was the type to admit it, which he definitely wasn't, now might have been the moment he acknowledged that he had blindly dived straight into the deepest part of whatever murky pool he was now in with Minseo. Not how he thought he'd be spending this part of the day. "Oh, I'm relaxed. You're the one in the sudden heat."

 

.

 

"You're the one who asked me about my sex life." She points out, foot inching closer to his thigh, gently pressing against the soft padding of the booth. "You're the one who asked me to give you a place to bite me." She shrugs her shoulders, trailing her foot down his leg before dropping it onto the floor again and into her shoe. "Perhaps you shouldn't  _ rile _ me up this way."

**Author's Note:**

> seungjun says something stupid like, 'well it mustn't be that hard getting you riled up then, if i can somehow do it.' and he means it, but it sounds worse when he says it because what he means is i thought you could barely stand me, what but it just sounds...bad when he tries putting that into words; she doesn't care so she just shrugs and asks if he's gonna do anything about it and she's half serious because anything is better than this. he can only stare because he's officially in too deep, isn't he?
> 
> she probably offers to suck him off under the table. he laugh, tells her this is a respectable establishment, says she should offer when she's willingly paid for his food first because that's what good dates do; at this point she might just do it to see how far she can push him, tells him she'll pay for dinner if it means she gets to have her wicked way with him.
> 
> he tells her she can pay for dinner and then probably asks her to start a tab for him and put that blowjob as his first iou because he has things to do today; she tells him he can shove his tab up his ass, pays for her coffees and then leaves. he's left confused about what just happened and considers texting junghwan for help with this, then realizes that's a terrible idea and just goes home instead.


End file.
